


Silence of You

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Digimon/Human Relationships, Diversity Writing Challenge, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki doesn't like silence.  Unless it's someone's silence in particular:  her partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence of You

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Tamers  
 **Title:** Silence of You  
 **Romance:** Ruki x Renamon  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A77, write about your OTP; Digimon Flash Bingo, #657, you were always the quiet one   
**Summary:** Ruki doesn't like silence. Unless it's someone's silence in particular: her partner.

* * *

Ruki didn’t like quiet. Silence brought thoughts she didn’t enjoy thinking, memories she would rather forget. Times she’d been alone and hadn’t wanted to be, but couldn’t tell anyone, because who would believe it of her? 

With Renamon it was different. Renamon’s silence wasn’t the silence of being alone, and that was the silence she hated the most. Renamon’s quiet was the silence of being there, of understanding, of listening if Ruki had something to say. 

Neither of them broke the silence all that often when it was just the two of them. There wasn’t always a need. But Ruki grew to love the way that they could remain around one another and not worry about the long stretches where neither said a word. 

It wasn’t like that with everyone else. Even when they were quiet – and most of them knew that they should be around her – it wasn’t the right kind of quiet. Jen came the closest, and it wasn’t as if Takato made a lot of noise in the first place, but it still wasn’t the _right_ kind. The kind she could only find with Renamon. 

The kind she found when the two of them walked the streets at night, when sleep eluded her and she needed to work off whatever tensions of the day kept her alert. Once they’d done this to fight randomly emerging Digimon. There weren’t so many who did that anymore – it had started up again a year or two after the D-Reaper – but it wasn’t as bad as it had been then. The ones who wanted to fight she fought. The ones who didn’t were taken to a rebuilt HYPNOS and either helped back home or found partners to bond with. 

It did keep the noise levels down, which Ruki appreciated. She wasn’t certain if she enjoyed the clash and thrill of combat more than she enjoyed the nights when nothing happened and she and Renamon walked through the city streets, silent and together. 

Perhaps she did enjoy their time together without fighting more than anything else. She could appreciate Renamon for far more than she ever had before. Not just a fighting partner, but a partner in every other sense of the word, the partner she knew she would gladly live the rest of her life with. 

If it weirded other people out or made them upset that she wasn’t in a ‘traditional’ relationship, then Ruki didn’t care. This was her life, not theirs, and they didn’t have any say in what she chose to do or who she chose to do it with. 

She’d had that argument once with her mother, and she _thought_ it worked out. At least mom hadn’t said anything else about it. No one else had, either, though she wasn’t certain of what they knew. She’d never told any of them, but she and Renamon hadn’t hidden anything either. 

It didn’t matter. Silence was best. Especially the silence made by the two of them just being together. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
